That's Just Great, John
by Roxanna123
Summary: Sequel to That's Just Great, Sherlock. This time, John's sick and, like Sherlock, doesn't want to admit it. So, Sherlock and Katie team up to help John get better.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Katie**

John groaned as he woke up.

He had had a rough night and wasn't really in the mood to deal with any of Sherlock's nonsense. John got himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"I look horrible," John muttered, "if Sherlock sees me like this, I won't be able to go to work."

He got ready quickly and headed downstairs. He found Sherlock sitting on the couch, thinking like he always does.

"Good morning Sherlock," said John in a happy voice.

Sherlock said nothing; John was used to that. John went into the kitchen and made himself some tea. When he was at the table and drinking his tea, John jumps at a cool hand being placed on his forehead. It was Sherlock's hand. John froze in fear.

"You're running a temperature," Sherlock muttered.

John moved Sherlock's hand away from him.

"I'm not sick," John stated with confidence, looking up at him before moving into the living room.

"Yes you are," said Sherlock, following him.

"No I'm not," said John, before going into a coughing fit.

"When you came down the stairs and greeted me, you sounded somewhat congested," said Sherlock, standing in front of John, "you also didn't make any toast, which you always make in the morning before work, also offering me some. Last night, you were coughing and sneezing in your sleep, causing you wake up multiple times. Plus, your forehead is warm."

John sighed then took a deep breath, feeling another cough coming on. When John was coughing, Sherlock got the thermometer from the bathroom.

"Well, let's take your temperature," said Sherlock, holding the thermometer near John, "then later I'll go out and grab you some medicine."

"I'm not sick," John said once again.

"Yes John," said Sherlock, sighing, "you are. Your coughing, sneezing, and warm forehead are proof enough."

"I have work to do Sherlock," said John, getting mad, "someone needs to pay the bills."

"Well, in the condition you're in, you won't be able to," said Sherlock in a annoyed tone, "you won't be help to anyone at the surgery if you yourself are ill."

"Sherlock, I will not repeat to you again," said John in an angry tone, "I'm. Not. Sick."

Then John sneezed.

"Yes you are," Sherlock replied, "now, come here."

Sherlock launched himself at him. John dodged and raced to his coat, putting it on and running downstairs. He grabbed a cab before Sherlock could stop him. Sherlock got outside and watched the cab drive away, thermometer in hand.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked him.

Sherlock turned to his right and saw Katie looking up at him.

"Your father is sick," said Sherlock, sighing, "but he insisted on going to work anyway."

"We'll have to figure out a plan to get him back and to let him realize he's sick," said Katie, sighing as well.

**Author's note: I wanted to say thank you to kie1993 for the title suggestion. Here's a cookie for you. (hands out a cookie) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm working on the second chapter right now so you shouldn't have to wait too long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Katie**

John sighed as he sat in his chair.

He's been a little jumpy since he got away from Sherlock.

"He won't come here to get me," John reassured himself. "He won't come here to get me."

Then, there was a knock at the door. John took a deep breath and put on a big smile.

"Come in," he called.

What surprised John was that it wasn't a patient or even Sherlock that entered his office. It was Mycroft Holmes.

"Oh, hi Mycroft," John greeted after he got over the shock. "What can I do for you?"

Mycroft sat down in one of the chairs.

"I saw you running away from Sherlock," Mycroft stated.

John sighed and leaned back in his chair. He forgot that Mycroft has 'eyes' all over London.

"Sherlock was holding a thermometer so I assumed that you were sick," continued Mycroft. "I came to take you home."

John saw no use in arguing with the brother of his flatmate. So, he grabbed his coat and told the secretary that he was taking sick leave.

"I thought I was going to work in peace," John muttered in the back of the car that he and Mycroft were in.

"You were very clever, ," said Mycroft, who was sitting next to him. "But you keep forgetting that I have cameras every where."

John huffed and turned his attention to the city.

When he got home, John saw Katie banging on the flat door.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Mycroft asked as he and John got out of the car.

"Dad decided that I was the one who should wait for Father to return," said Katie in an annoyed tone. "I've been out here since Father left."

John opened his mouth to speak but Katie beat him to it.

" is out for the day," said Katie.

John put his hands on his hips and then walks up to the door.

"Sherlock, open up this door now!" John shouted while banging on it.

Sherlock came down and opened up the door 5 minutes later.

"Ah, John, you're back," said Sherlock, then turning to Katie. "You've only been here for 10 minutes. I don't know why you're acting like its the end of the world."

Katie growled and made a fist.

John rolled his eyes and went inside.

"You want some tea Mycroft?" John asked, at the stairs.

"No thank you," said Mycroft. "I have to get back to work. Feel better John."

John managed to say good bye to Mycroft before Sherlock ushered him upstairs.

**Author's note: I finally got it done. Very sorry for the delay but I kept on restarting the chapter and it's been driving me crazy. I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Katie**

"Sherlock!" John shouted, trying to get out of Sherlock's grasp. "Just let me go! I can walk!"

After Mycroft left, Sherlock grabbed John's arm and pulled him upstairs, Katie trailing behind them.

"No," Sherlock told him simply.

John continued to fight with him until they got to their flat and Sherlock let him go. Once he was free, John got himself away from his flat mate. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous, John," said Sherlock, grabbing the thermometer. "Just sit down and let me take your temperature."

"No Sherlock," said John, trying to get out of it. "I only went with Mycroft because I didn't want to fight with him."

Sherlock looked over at Katie, his eyes asking for help. Katie only shook her head.

"Nope," said Katie.

"Why not?" Sherlock whined.

"After the fights we had with you?" Katie asked, kind of laughing. "I'm letting you take care of Father on your own. I don't feel like fighting with anyone today anyway."

Sherlock glared at his daughter and crossed his arms. John snorted but that caused a coughing fit. Sherlock sighed and turned back to his flat mate.

"Let me take your temperature," said Sherlock.

"I'm not sick," said John, taking a deep breath.

"Yes you are," Sherlock argued.

"That's it," said John in a frustrated voice. "I'm done arguing with you."

Then, John tried to make his way to his room but a strong arm stopped him. John let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let me go Sherlock," said John.

John just barely finished his sentence when Sherlock stuck the thermometer under his tongue.

"Finally," said Sherlock with a smug look on his face.

John glared at him and ripped his arm out of Sherlock's grasp. Then, he went to the couch and sat down, waiting for the stupid instrument to beep.

"This is so stupid," John muttered.

"No talking," said Sherlock, smugly. "You know you're not suppose to talk while the thermometer is in your mouth, right DOCTOR Watson?"

John was ready to smack Sherlock when the thermometer started beeping. John took it out.

"101.4," John read, sighing.

"Ha," said Sherlock, pointing and jumping. "I told you you were sick and I was right."

"Sherlock, shut up," snapped John.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Dad, leave Father alone. Father, apologize to Dad."

John did apologize but as soon as Sherlock's back was turned, he glared daggers at him. Sherlock turned back around and stuck his tongue out at him.

Katie sighed and shook her head.

"Yep, this is going to be a long day."


End file.
